Integrated Circuit (IC) chips are produced in chip fabrication plants. The process of manufacturing IC chips involves multiple steps and many machines to complete the manufacturing process. For example, the process typically includes the steps of deposition, diffusion, metallization, ion implantation and photolithography. Each of these steps may require different machines. Machines, such as chemical vapor deposition, dry etch, electron beam lithography and metal deposition machines are needed to manufacture IC chips and other silicon devices. Each machine performs a specific step and may be programmed by a machine operator. These fabrication machines are quite expensive and often difficult and/or cumbersome to program.
Each time a machine's programmed step is to be changed, a machine operator must reprogram the machine using an input device that is directly wired to the machine. These input devices may be a personal computer or other input terminal device and monitor. Reprogramming machines in a large fabrication plant to perform a different step may require many hours because of the number of machines and the requirement to individually connect to each machine with an input device. A machine operator may use a specification language, such as GEM/SECS, to reprogram the machine.
GEM/SECS is a specification language developed by the Semiconductor Equipment and Materials International (SEMI) trade association. This standard details the requirements for IC machines to communication in a GEM/SECS environment. The capabilities provided in a GEM/SECS environment are extensive and allow a machine operator to design, implement and debug fabrication equipment. More information regarding the GEM/SECS standards can be obtained from SEMI International and on the Internet at http://www.semi.org.
Input devices, such as personal computers, that are connected to fabrication machines for programming are typically connected via an IEEE 1388 port (e.g., parallel port) and include a physical connection to the fabrication machine. A machine operator may transmit control commands that are then executed on the fabrication machine.
In many applications computing devices are interconnected using a Local Area Network (LAN). A LAN may be used to interconnect nodes, such as personal computers, laptops, handheld devices and server platforms. Each node in a LAN may execute programs on its own CPU and is able to access data and devices anywhere on the LAN or, if the LAN is connected to other communication networks, outside the LAN. Users may also use the LAN to communicate with each other, by sending e-mail or engaging in chat sessions. For example, multiple client nodes may be able to share content located on a file server node, exchange e-mail through a mail server or communicate directly on a peer-to-peer basis.
In addition to client and servers nodes, an access point, such as a router or gateway, may be integrated into the LAN. The router or gateway enables the nodes on the LAN to communicate with remote nodes located outside the LAN, such as web servers. The router uses message headers and a forwarding table to determine where a received packet should go, and uses Internet Control Messaging Protocol (ICMP) to communicate with other routers and determine the best route between any two nodes. Routers are able to communicate with nodes in a fixed networked environment, such as by using cables, for example, Category 5 cabling, or in a wireless networked environment, such as by using high-frequency radio waves (e.g., IEEE 802.11 wireless local area network) rather than wires to communicate with nodes. For example, routers are able to communicate with wireless capable devices (e.g., computer laptops or other handheld devices). To communicate with the routers in a wireless environment, the devices may have a wireless network card (e.g., PCMCIA card) to transmit information to and receive information from the router.
Computing applications may use “dongles” to prevent unauthorized access to the computer. A dongle is a small device that physically attaches to a computer to control access to that particular computer. For example, a dongle may prohibit a user from copying data from the computer. Typically, the dongle attaches to a computer port. The dongle may also be configured to pass data coming through the port so it does not prevent the port from being used for other purposes.